Rocking The Boat
by Keaton Bridges
Summary: An early morning visit to the captain's quarters, and an important decision.


**Rocking The Boat**

by Keaton Bridges

An early morning visit to the captain's quarters, and an important decision.

Kathryn looked up from her book when the door to her quarters slid open to admit an unannounced but not unexpected Chakotay. Their eyes met and locked as he crossed the lounge toward her and a small shiver ran up her spine. She never tired of looking at him.

Without a word, he bent to remove her boots then moved her feet to the edge of the ottoman to make room to sit. He glanced at the plate of fruit nearby and the soft throw and open book on her lap before lifting his eyes to hers.

"Who's minding the ship while you're down here undressing the captain?" she asked, using the voice he called 'sweet torture'.

"Tuvok." He reached for a grape, placed it between her lips and kept a careful eye on it. The instant she started to take it into her mouth he leaned in and reclaimed it with his, leaving a kiss in it's place.

"Indian giver," Kathryn said with a crooked smile when he pulled away. She gently stroked his forearm and watched him enjoy the stolen fruit.

Chakotay's eyes traveled over her face lovingly and he leaned closer as if to share a secret. "I missed you."

"Do you still think working different shifts will throw the crew off our trail?"

He snorted. "Not when I can't get through a shift without sneaking off to see you."

"What excuse did you use this time?"

"I told Tuvok I was going to take an early dinner break," he answered as he reached for another grape. "I'm sure he bought it. My stomach just happened to growl rather loudly while I was standing near his station."

Kathryn chuckled softly when he wagged his brows at her and popped the grape into his mouth. Both were deliciously aware of the reason behind his growling stomach and her snacking in her quarters at 0230. Neither had eaten that evening. They had instead spent their meal break making love in Chakotay's quarters. She had joked afterwards that if they didn't soon get past the stage of not being able to keep their hands off each other, they'd starve to death.

She put the book aside, lowered her feet to the floor and moved to the edge of the chair bringing her face closer to his. "You know, it would be simpler to just let the crew in on it," she said gently. As with the other times she had broached the subject, his face clouded with doubt.

He dragged a hand across his chin and exhaled. "I don't know."

"What are you afraid of, Chakotay?" She was surprised when he stood suddenly and moved a few steps away. Clearly, he had his reasons for keeping their relationship from the crew, and she wanted to understand.

He turned around and held her gaze for a long moment then took his seat again. "Without knowing how they'll react, it's too big a risk."

"What do you mean?"

"If there's any disapproval," he said quietly and paused to swallow. "I don't think I could take it if you pulled away from me."

And there it was. Better to keep the secret than risk rocking the boat.

Kathryn took his hands in hers and leaned toward him with a stern expression. "First of all, I'm a little disappointed at your lack of faith in me. Second, I don't give a damn who disapproves, I have no intentions of changing my mind about this. Don't get me wrong, Chakotay, I'd like nothing better than for all our people to be happy for us, but whether or not anyone objects makes no difference to me." While she spoke, his expression slowly changed from surprise to relief to joy.

"Do you mean that?" he asked. She tilted her head forward and looked up at him from beneath her brows. "Right," he added with a tug at his ear. "Stupid question." Chakotay stood, leaned back down to kiss the top of her head then walked away. He stopped just short of triggering the door and turned around with dimples at maximum. He tapped his commbadge. "Chakotay to all hands. I just wanted to let everyone know that I'm in love with the captain. That'll be all. Chakotay out." He grinned at Kathryn who was chuckling behind a fist curled at her mouth. "Goodnight, Kathryn."

She blew him a kiss. "Goodnight, love."

~end~


End file.
